A Squad 7 Funny Moment!
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... something very awkward and funny happened to Squad 7 while they were waiting for Kakashi to show up for a mission? R&R!


A Squad 7 Funny Moment!

**(Note: This is a story that I thought of a while back, but never got to do. So one day I was thinking to myself, "Hmm... what if... Sasuke had a romantic side to him? That'd be pretty hot, huh?" You all can tell what a good kisser Sasuke is, I mean by the way that he kisses Sakura when he's having sex with her in those SasuSaku sex pictures. But also, this is a flashback chapter because Sasuke is remembering the time that he was back in Squad 7 before he'd gone to Orochimaru for power so he could kill Itachi for killing The Uchiha Clan. But anyways... please enjoy this funny Squad 7 moment. Hope you like it!)**

Story:  
What if... something very awkward and funny happened to Squad 7 while they were waiting for Kakashi to show up for a mission? R&R!

A sixteen-year-old Sasuke was in his room in Orochimaru's lair looking at the picture of Squad 7 together when they were younger. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered a funny moment that happened between him, Sakura, and Naruto. This... is what happened three years ago.

_~ Flashback to 3 years ago ~_

One day, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to show up for a misson... as usual. It had been already three days after Tsunade, Sakura's mother, had just become the Hokage of Konoha.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sitting in the park of Konoha relaxing while waiting Kakashi... and just like always... he was late.

"Kakashi-sensei's late... again." said Sakura.

"So? What else is new? He's always been coming late like this every day, Sakura. Does it look like we really care? Heh, I don't think so." said Sasuke.

Sakura then walked up to him, turned his face toward hers, and said:

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. Show me that you care."

"Get away from me, Sakura. I told you before: You're annoying." said Sasuke as he pushed Sakura away from him.

"But why? Why am I so annoying to you, huh?" asked Sakura.

"It's because whenever we're on a mission or whatever, you always pay attention to me by saying, "Oh Sasuke this.", or "Oh Sasuke that.", or "Sasuke, you're so hot. Tell me you care about me, Sasuke." "Tch. As if I would care about you, Sakura. You're so naive." said Sasuke as he was mocking Sakura.

"Uh, guys?" asked Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke turned their attention to him.

"I brought water for the trip." said Naruto.

"Water? Oh come on. Seriously, Naruto? Water? Why would we need water for the trip?" asked Sasuke.

"Well... we might get thirsty and all. And I brought food too!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"Let me guess... Ramen... your favorite food." said Sasuke.

"Well... not just Ramen, but some of your favorite foods too, guys!" cried Naruto with a smile.

"Did you bring tomatoes?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, Sasuke. I brought tomatoes." said Naruto.

"You know me too well." said Sasuke with a smile.

_5 minutes later..._

Kakashi was still late for their mission.

"Darn it, where on Earth is Kakashi-sensei?" asked an impatient Naruto who was pacing the floor.

"Calm down, Naruto. Just sit down." said Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, can you give me a water bottle please? You have no idea of how much I'm thirsty." said Sasuke.

"Okay Sasuke-kun! One water bottle coming right up!" cried Sakura as she went to go get a water bottle for Sasuke.

_"That's weird. Usually I never see Sasuke this thirsty for water. Since I've known Sasuke for six years, I have never in all my life seen him so thirsty for water when he should be thirsty for blood to kill Itachi!" _cried Naruto to himself.

As Sakura gave Sasuke a water bottle, Naruto cried:

"No! Sasuke! That's not a water bottle!"

But it was too late... Sasuke had already taken a sip of the bottle.

Just then, he began to feel... a little weird.

"What's happening to me? Why do I feel so-" said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura, and began to have hearts in his eyes.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Sakura as Sasuke walked toward her. All of a sudden, he took Sakura's right arm, and said:

"I love you." as he started kissing it.

"Uh, Sasuke? Are you feeling alright?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Sakura, you light my soul on fire. There'as a fire... burning in your eyes. Imagine this, Sakura. Imagine... you and me... living happily ever after... married. We could be on our honeymoon... taking romantic walks on the beach... until dawn... having children together... until we grow old and gray." said Sasuke as he continued saying romantic about Sakura and to her right in front of Naruto's face!

"Naruto, what is he talking about?" asked a confused Sakura.

"I don't know. Don't ask me!" cried Naruto.

Sasuke then smirked at Sakura as he started kissing her... and ended up French kissing her!

"Ew! That's gross! You're sick, Sasuke!" cried Naruto.

"I don't care." said Sasuke in a lovesick way. He then put her on the grass and was almost about to have sex with her until Naruto said:  
"Uh-uh! You are not having sex with my Sakura! Believe it!" c

"Shut up you loser." said Sasuke as he was about to take off her dress as he tried to suck her left breast... until Kakashi appeared.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. You see I was helping out this nice old lady, and-" said Kakashi as he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were on the ground with a disgusted Naruto watching them.

"Uh... guys? Could someone please explain to me of what the heck is going on here?" asked a confused Kakashi as he was scratching his head as Naruto knocked Sasuke unconscious by hitting him in the head.

"You wouldn't want to know." said an embarrassed, yet disgusted Naruto.

"O...K..." said a confused Kakashi as he was unsure of what happened to his students.

_End of flashback..._

As soon as Sasuke remembered the day that he "accidentally" mistakened that water bottle for love potion, his face began to turn green.

He then quickly ran to the bathroom and puked on the toilet as he felt disgusted at the way he kissed Sakura the day that he mistakened the love potion for a water bottle.

As Sasuke came out of the bathroom, Suigetsu appeared.

"Sasuke... are you okay?" asked a concerned Suigetsu as Sasuke picked him up by the shirt and said:

"Suigetsu, listen. If you tell anyone, as in Orochimaru, Karin, Kabuto, Jugo, or anyone else in this lair that I puked in the toilet, I'm going to kill you. You hear me? I'll kill you!" as he walked back to his room.

Suigetsu then walked away and asked himself:

_"What's his problem?" _as he walked back to his own room.


End file.
